


Having your cake and eating it too

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Birthday Eren!, Incest, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Zeke's favourite day is here. [Modern AU]





	Having your cake and eating it too

Zeke has just come out from his shower. A towel around his waist and his glasses somewhat fogged up by the steam of the bathroom. Rising and dispersing as he emerges to the cooler air of the hall. His glasses clearing up to see that Eren is finally home. He'd missed him call out the telling phrase of "I'm home!" with the water running.

"There you are Zeke!" Eren is saying rather cross, "I called for you earlier but you didn't say a thing! I guess it couldn't be helped if you were in the shower," Eren relents, the pout about his lips lessening.

Instead of heading off to his room now that he's had his word with him, Zeke is surprised, as Eren passes by him into the bathroom. Fetching another towel, he returns to throw it over Zeke's head. Not needing to get on his tiptoes like he did only a couple years ago. Eren fretting as he dries at Zeke's hair, the soft towel between Eren's fingers rubbing gently. 

"Even if the room isn't cold, if you don't dry your hair out proper you'll catch a cold. Isn't that what you always got after me about Zeke?" Eren is regarding him with a frown, too close as he makes sure Zeke's hair is dry enough. Smiling when he pats at the moisture clinging to Zeke's beard too, with the hanging ends of the towel. Zeke's grateful his hot face is already hot from the shower. 

"I appreciate it Eren. How about letting me pass by so I can get to my room to change?" Zeke quips, noticing Eren has finished with his hair and is rather, looking over his body. His bare chest. His abs. 

Eren loves muscles. And it's one of the qualities Zeke's glad he's worked at if it pleases Eren so. He'd even begun taking Eren to his gym at Eren's behest. Zeke not knowing what would be once a delight would be his downfall, as that annoying, strict and scary gym instructor Levi Ackerman that he always tried to avoid (and Levi once to him likewise) would now weasel himself into every bit of their gym time as he could. Making extra sure they abide the clean up standards, and put the weights exactly as they should be away. Always wanting to give out pointers, with Eren around. Sharp as his tone may be. Zeke knows what's going on. It wasn't the first time this sort of thing has happened. His little brother is exceptionally cute, and sometimes even mistaken for a girl. Zeke has had to deal with men like Levi Ackerman all the time, trying to make a move on his lovely Eren.

What made this worse than all the other times, was- in the other cases Eren never took the bait. Oblivious to the attentions and the intentions of those men (and sometimes women) who were hitting on him... but with that damn Levi... for him. Eren seemed to make an exception. Impressed by his muscles, Eren even sometimes went to the gym... and worked out... with Levi... without Zeke.

Zeke not knowing until Eren came home very hungry from his workout, delighted to tell Zeke about what "Mr Levi" had taught him today. Zeke considers changing gyms but that doesn't mean Eren will stop seeing that Levi. Eren even sees him outside of gym "to have tea", Eren had explained, not missing a beat despite Zeke doing everything to hold back his obvious fury at Levi and failing somewhat. Eren frowning at him then too. Not liking the way he was badmouthing Levi, who Zeke could only regard as a "short conniving gloomy fuck". What did Eren see in him? Sure Levi was built like a tank, but aside from that his personality is rotten to the core. Why would Eren prefer spending time with Levi over Zeke?

And Zeke... knows the answer to that. Since he is simply Eren's big brother. Old and boring. Not new and exciting like a stranger, like that Levi. Zeke sighs despondently as he gets dressed. 

He could get ready for bed, but he's hoping to have a late dinner with Eren. Who had spent this evening after school out with his friends. No doubt tomorrow he'll spend his birthday with them too during the afternoon. Breakfast time is for him and Zeke, and dinner used to be like that too- but lately that Levi has been stealing Eren away in the evenings. Taking him out after a long workout, Eren had texted Zeke about. Zeke grateful Eren doesn't ignore his calls and always picks up when Zeke tries to desperately thwart Levi. To no avail. Eren doesn't understand what the big deal is. Since he'll be home soon.

Zeke's gut is a mess, churning as he considers. Maybe Eren wasn't with his friends this evening, but with Levi? And had learnt it was easier to go out with Levi, if he told Zeke he was actually with Mikasa and Armin? Zeke doesn't know if he can handle dinner at this point, so worked up. Eren setting down the plates of their well loved cheesy carbonara. 

Zeke almost surprised to see it, since didn't Eren go out to eat? With... with that...

"Whew! I am so hungry! Your shower was too long! I thought we'd never get to eat."

Eren must have made this as Zeke was still showering, and then he'd even waited for him.

Zeke is touched, his brooding easing.

"It's still hot enough, hurry up and eat Zeke," Eren is saying, before stuffing his mouth. Delighted at the melted cheese, both their favourite aspect of this dish. Oh and the bacon too of course.

Eren hands Zeke a napkin on seeing cheese caught in his beard.

As Zeke eats, the knots in his gut clear with Eren narrating his day. 

"Mikasa had to go home right away to finish some project for her basketball club but me and Armin went around the market place. There were some special stalls up for the spring festival," with Eren chattering on, Zeke hadn't been paying too much attention to the table- finally he sees Eren had brought out the red wine for them both without asking his permission first. Zeke lets it go since it is Eren's birthday tomorrow. As a bonus, he knows, if Grisha were here he'd be upset Zeke is letting Eren drink when he's not yet of age.

Eren takes a sip of said wine before continuing.

"...there was this lottery game at the grocery we typically visit. That's where I got this bacon on sale... anyway Armin was saying I should give the lottery a try with it being my birthday tomorrow and all so I may be lucky and look! He was right! I won the grand prize!"

Eren excitedly brings out the prize, Zeke's heart skipping on seeing Eren's cheeks flush so happily- the prize are premium tickets to use for one trip throughout the next two weeks, to go to the popular Nine Titans Amusement Park. 

"The prize is for two, and initially I asked Armin to go with me since he was the one to suggest I do the lottery. But he said Mikasa would get jealous if we went without her... and then he pointed out that these are special tickets. Meant for me to bring someone 'special' along..."

Zeke feels his stomach drop. So Eren hadn't gotten sneaky enough to lie about when he was going out with Levi. Zeke doesn't want to hear it. Eren will tell him, that he's going to take Levi with him. And that unworthy grouch was going to get to spend the highlights of Eren's sweet sixteen on a wonderful predestined date. It isn't fair! Zeke gathers up his resolve to tell Eren he can't, as Eren says-

"So, I was thinking that it's absolutely perfect! Big brother can go with me! What do you think Zeke? You have tomorrow off don't you?"

Eren is absolutely adorable, with his big pretty eyes looking at him like that. Shy yet begging, Eren's cheeks are even more flushed. He's embarrassed to ask Zeke like this, so excited. Most of all, too sweet, like he's a child again. Eren getting more rough around the edges with him as he'd gotten older. Zeke not minding, since it was for the better. Eren too tempting when he's like this. When he's like this Zeke's heart melts, and he wants to eat Eren all up. He wants to pull him into his arms and never let him go.

"M-me?" Zeke hears himself stutter, still in a state of shock. His whole body feels hot on seeing Eren look at him so earnestly. As if Zeke can say no to him. And it'll break _his_ heart if he does. A deep satisfaction runs through Zeke at that thought, though he knows in his case his affection for Eren is more perverse than Eren's affections are for him.

Eren goes on to say,

"Of course! With daddy away for work so much, it's you who's been looking after me... or is going to an amusement park with me too childish for you big brother?"

That's Eren’s concern, since the age gap between them is rather...

"Big brother doesn't mind!" Zeke says, absolutely on over the moon, that it's him and not that damn Levi that Eren considered to bring. Even if Eren is dating Levi, Zeke won't let that bring him down. Least for tomorrow, since Eren will be spending his whole birthday with him! Zeke! And it is Eren's special day, Zeke will make sure to make it special too.

Eren looks so delighted in that moment Zeke agrees to go, Zeke has to hold himself back from rising up out of his seat. And scooping Eren up into his arms. He wants to twirl him around as he often did for him as a child and cover his face with kisses. Eren complaining and scolding him when he gets too touchy with him nowadays. Always telling him he's too close, or to 'not do that there!', embarrassed when Zeke kisses his hands or strokes his hair in public. In private especially which Zeke finds odd. He should be more shy in public shouldn't he?

Zeke is thinking about Eren's soft hair. How he's started to grow it out. It's nearly touching his shoulders now. Zeke has also had to hold himself back from running his fingers through it. Swallowing as he's considered gripping the dark brown locks in his fingers, when his thoughts take a dark turn. How often he's considered that, in his bed as he's gripped his hard cock, thinking about Eren in his bed. Kissing and feeling Eren's body beneath his, wanting to pound his cock inside him, feel up Eren's cute plump ass, make Eren all his. Every single lovely inch of him. Zeke shuddering as he looks over Eren's rosy cheeks. Eren fidgeting at the table, absentmindedly stroking a lock of hair between his long slim fingers. Eren glancing away from him. Eren is too pretty. All day tomorrow Eren is going to be all his.

He'll have to be careful to not get too hands-y. Eren won't like that and Zeke doesn't want to ruin his day.

"We should go to bed soon," Eren is saying, "since we need to get up early to make it for when the park opens," Eren is smiling so warmly, Zeke is ashamed at how hard his cock is, "I'm so excited for tomorrow! Zeke!"

Eren kisses his cheek before he heads off to his room, to get ready for bed.

Zeke has to go clean himself up before cleaning up the kitchen.

\--

At the amusement park, queued up right before it opens.

Eren loops his arm in Zeke's and turns them around. So you can see the amusement park's gates in the photo of them, as Eren draws up his phone to take a selfie of them together. Zeke besides himself in happiness, trying to contain it as he watches Eren type out 'Birthday Date at Nine Titans with big brother ❤' beneath the photo. Posting it to his favourite social media app. Mikasa and Armin's 'likes' are almost instant. Commenting, wishing him 'Happy Birthday!' again even though they'd done a group call to do so this morning as he and Zeke had had breakfast. Zeke had made something especially sweet for Eren. Wanting to appease him and his sweet tooth. Chocolate chip pancakes smothered in strawberries and strawberry jam topped with whip cream.

Eren looks satisfied too about the photo, giving it one more long look before pocketing his phone into the jacket Zeke had gotten for him. Puffy yet light for the spring weather, water resistant for oncoming april showers. A light pink with the floral print of cherry blossom petals along the edges and the wrists of the sleeves. Eren had been more enthused about the gift than Zeke had foreseen, as he'd put it on right away. Insisting to wear it over his loose green sweater today, telling Zeke 'it's perfect', surprised when Zeke had told him there's more gifts to come. This was only his morning birthday gift. Zeke usually spoils him rotten on his birthday, but gives him his gifts all at once at dinner time when they have their own cake. Eren telling him what he and his friends did that day, what his friends had got him, Zeke determined to one up them every year (both Mikasa and Armin formidable foes in the gift giving department).

Since they'll be giving their gifts to Eren tomorrow, and Zeke has Eren all day today, Zeke has to make sure he wins through presentation. A countdown is rather exciting isn't it? Eren is surely anticipating the next gift, amongst his general excitement of their amusement park date.

A date! Eren had called it.

Zeke knows kids Eren's age use that term more freely, to be cute. Zeke doesn't mind. Eren is so cute. The jacket suits him perfectly, contrasting with his sweater. And then, the way his light blue jeans cling to his long legs, the curve of his hips, his round ass- Zeke feels fortunate. Eren is such a lovely sight, yet also! Even more!

Eren's arm is looped again into his after the park opens and they're through. Eren tugging him along to the rides he wants to go on first. Zeke happy for Eren to lead the way. They can go wherever Eren's heart desires.

The first ride the most infamous and exciting.

A rollercoaster that goes through grassy terrain, around towering mountains, through giant trees as model titans narrowly miss grabbing or biting them up. The most awed at portion of this long ride is when they dive underground into the deep lighted crystal cavern that's genuine. There's no titans there but rebels who 'shoot' at them. The smoking 'bullets' pitter patter out after some impressive looping brings them back above ground. The surge up from the caverns making the following course of down and around even more exciting. Eren's hair is a mess as they rush from this ride to the next. Zeke is grateful he didn't lose his glasses. 

There's a ride that allows them to 'try on' the historic 3D maneuver gear and fly about. One ride is styled in carts zigzagging through an abandoned city. Another has them on a ship that jostles up to impossible heights. The ferris wheel that allows them to see overhead the entire park, Eren spotting what else he'd like to try. Eren hurrying Zeke to try the horseback riding, his tussled hair remains as they gallop about the ring, or rather Eren does. Zeke not doing so well on a horse. He doesn't know if the horse just doesn't like him, or he's not adept at this sort of thing. While Eren seems like a natural. 

Luckily this mishap for Zeke is made up. Zeke able to shine when uncharacteristically Eren chooses the haunted house to visit afterwards. Just as afraid of ghosts (or rather, the idea of them) as he was as a child. Brave at first then clinging to Zeke the farther in they go. Jumping at every mirror trick, or odd noise. Eren trembling against him, his arms and hands tight around Zeke. His hand fisting the front of Zeke's shirt, clutching it even as they make it back out into the daylight. The haunted mansion Zeke's favourite attraction yet. Eren too spooked by it that he allows Zeke's arm to remain around him as they determine what's next.

They take a street cart to the decided area. Both agreeing it's almost time for lunch.

Stopping at a few shops on the way. There's a dress up area they can take pictures in, so they take a commemorative photo. Zeke frowning at it since he feels out of place in the Survey Corps uniform Eren had chose. Tangled a bit in the mantle, Eren is laughing at him about that. Surely Eren is going to put this in a proper frame and put it with their other photos up in the hall. Zeke would be more annoyed since no doubt. Grisha is going to make some obtuse comment about it when he comes home; trying to include himself where he isn't welcomed (in Zeke's opinion). But Eren looks too happy about it, for Zeke to be that sour.

Since it's spring, the cherry blossom (gifts from the Hizuru nation) trees are blooming and there's a whole park area for them. Part of their tickets' special is access here, along with the picnic lunch set. Eren not minding for once, that Zeke insists on carrying something for him, as they get under the trees and the pink flowering blossoms. Eren enchanted by them. Some petals falling, twirling down with the occasional breeze that manages to pass through. The sweet fragrance of the flowers tinting the warm sunlight filtering through the branches. Eren decides on the spot he likes, so Zeke unfolds their blanket.

Petals already caught in his hair. Eren sets out the food, telling Zeke what everything is since he actually read the menu in the brochure. 

There's seasoned roasted potatoes, thick roast beef sandwiches, mixed lettuce salad, and a limited edition cherry blossom mousse cake. Iced green tea to wash it down, oh but see that label there on the basket with their surname?

"I ordered something special! Something just for you Zeke!"

Eren takes out the capped beverage with agusto.

It's black iced coffee.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble. It's not my birthday. Besides, I'm not so picky. I don't dislike tea," Zeke is saying, thrilled nonetheless. A fluffy feeling filling him up. Eren wouldn't have gone through the trouble for anyone else- would he? Zeke stomps down the many possible anyones. A certain shortie especially.

"I know... but you prefer coffee don't you?" Eren is saying, not wrong, seeing through Zeke's bluff.

"You're welcome, big brother," he goes on to say, rather self-satisfied. If they weren't eating right now, Zeke would wipe that smile off Eren's face and make a different smile emerge by tickling him. Frantic, breathless, relenting Eren would become. Easily. All from his fingers. Imagining Eren's form weak beneath his, his body warm, his breath fanning across Zeke's cheek as he catches it. His long dark hair trailing out about his pretty face, his lovely eyes as green as the grass. The cherry blossom petals strewn about his hair, pink like his soft lips. 

Eren mistakes the shudder that runs through Zeke's body for a shiver, as he has a sip of the special iced coffee.

"Hit the spot did it?" Eren remarks, having finished his salad and sandwich half with relish, he’s checking the basket for anymore food, finding, "Oh! There's more! There's bratwurst too!"

Happy to find more food, more meat, Eren forks a sausage energetically. Bringing up a whole portion to his mouth, biting the tip. Chewing.

Swallowing.

"It's really good! Have some too Zeke!"

Eren offers him a portion, holding up the unlidded container. Zeke barely grabbing onto it as he watches Eren eat his brat, bite by bite, inch by inch.

"There's only one cake so we have to share," Eren says, a sort of accusing tone in his voice. Since Zeke is not nearly finished eating while Eren has already cleared his plate. Zeke hurries to eat, and not get distracted anymore. Eren rubbing his back, and passing him the water when Zeke swallows some potato too quickly. Eren frowning at him as he insists he drinks more water, disbelieving in Zeke's reassurances that he's alright, until he hears him clear his throat. His breathing even.

"You aren’t really that concerned about me, you simply want to eat your cake now don't you?" Zeke teases.

"Our cake!" Eren insists, not wanting to be greedy, but Zeke knows how much Eren loves sweets. Looking at it, Zeke knows Eren would have no problem finishing this cake off by himself. Huffily almost, Eren carefully settles the plate of cake and their two forks in front of Zeke. Eren surprising Zeke some more as he-

"What are you doing?"

"Oh... I am getting a bit tall for this aren't I?" Zeke hears Eren fret. Eren settling against him on his lap. The top of his head no longer snuggly fitting beneath Zeke's chin as it had for so many years. Zeke has to lean forward, over Eren's shoulder to get more comfortable.

"That seems so," Zeke replies, trying to keep the hobble out from his voice, wondering if Eren can hear his heartbeat picking up, or feel how hotter his body is, with Eren so close. Maybe the added temperature has made him even more comfortable to Eren who loves to stay warm, Eren sighing against him contently. Zeke feeling the shape of Eren's shoulder blades against his chest, his lower back to his stomach, his soft ass against his lap. The scent of his hair, his skin. It's maddening as Eren snuggles up nonchalantly against him, happily seated. He holds up the plate of cake, disregarding the second fork as he takes a bite, then gets Zeke a bite. Offering it to Zeke behind him, from his own fork.

"It's super sweet and soft," Eren tells him, smiling, meaning he likes it. And since Zeke also enjoys sweets he's confident Zeke will enjoy it too. 

Accepting his bite. More than the cake, Zeke is enjoying Eren. Zeke is in heaven, in bliss, for his mouth, his lips, his tongue to touch exactly where Eren's mouth, lips, _tongue_ had been- Eren is giggling at Zeke's expression. His eyes shut as he licks surely the same place Eren had licked to get that bit of cream off too.

"Do you think it's that delicious, big brother?" Eren is asking. Zeke can feel Eren's hair, brush up against his cheek, strands caught in his beard. Zeke glances at Eren, who is slightly turned to him. To have a better look at him, and more easily feed him the cake. Zeke tries not to groan as Eren quickly and eagerly has another bite of cake for himself. Where Zeke's mouth had just been, the fork now inside Eren's mouth.

"Yeah, don't you?" Zeke hears himself say, a weak moan escaping him as Eren's cheeks flush. Eren admitting finally, "Probably... it's one of the best cakes I've ever eaten."

Not wanting to say so unless Zeke agrees.

Zeke only noticing now, his hand on Eren's thigh. His large fingers gripping around the inner portion as his palm feels up the top of it. His other arm around Eren's waist, to support him... Zeke is almost afraid of where that hand wants to go. Wanting to feel up the rest of Eren's body. Knowing it'll be too obvious then if it's not already obvious now.

Sweating, nervous, to make matters worse and it was only a matter of time (minutes) that it had to happen- he's hard too. There's no way Eren hasn't noticed, yet it doesn't seem like he's ignoring Zeke. Getting Zeke his next bite of cake, ecstatic that Zeke likes the cake just as much as he. 

"Say 'Ahn~'," Eren is teasing him, surely recalling the number of instances Zeke had said such to him when he was little. Making Zeke feel even guiltier about his predicament. His desires. As he shamelessly has another bite, as delicious and thrilling as the first, knowing where that fork is going next. The cake finished in this manner. Eren still snuggled up against him on his lap, even as he licks up the cream that'd gotten stuck to his lips. Making Zeke feel even crazier, hornier, as he watches. He wants to kiss Eren. One more taste of the cake, through Eren's mouth before he gets to taste Eren's hot, soft mouth. His sweet little Eren, squirming upon his lap. Zeke's heart a ragging throb to his temples, his dick, as he considers Eren has finally noticed it. Eren will push him away disgusted, having figured it all out. Eren turning around on his lap-

Zeke confused, as Eren draws his arms around his torso. Hugging him to him, his legs straddled around his waist. Eren is in his arms. His face nuzzling against the crook of his neck, "I forgot how comfortable it is to sit on you. I almost don't want to ride any more rides. I just want to take a nap, right here," Eren's voice is sleepy like he might, adorable. Zeke shudders as he wants Eren to at least ride one more ride, atop him, his cock vying for it. Secluded as their spot may be they're not the only ones lunching here and no doubt Eren wouldn't want to do that with him anyway. Zeke disgusted with himself, after he'd promised to himself (to Eren!) that he wouldn't be like this on Eren's birthday. That today is just about Eren. Zeke can't resist stroking his fingers through Eren's hair, "Don't be silly. Didn't you say you wanted to ride- uh, shoot, what was it called again?"

"The Hammer Titan! Most of the rides are named after the Nine Great Titans Zeke! I'm surprised you can't remember," given their historic importance, "I know you're bitter about how strictly daddy made you study but are you sure you didn't need it?"

A harsh blow there, "You study too much Eren. Working hard is good, but you don't have to do it to please Grisha."

"I'm doing it for myself! I happen to think it's interesting too you know!" Eren is indignant, annoyed as he gets up.

His haughty irritation dispersing, even as his hands on his wide hips remain as they are. Eren suddenly tiredly regarding Zeke as if to say 'it can't be helped because it's you' about him. Eren telling him, "Help me clean up so we can go on more rides."

As Eren helps him help him clean up. He chides him.

"And stop badmouthing dad. Even if he does deserve it you have to do it when he's here and can actually defend himself. Goddess, you're so underhanded at times, big brother."

Since Zeke can't make any promises there, he gives Eren his second present, the afternoon birthday gift.

Eren with no complaints about his underhanded ways this time, as Zeke explains he'd bought it at the gift shop they'd been at before the photos. Noticing how much Eren wanted it, but couldn't bring himself to pay that price. Since it's his birthday, big brother doesn't mind treating him. He got the right one didn't he? The Attacking Titan is Eren's favourite isn't it? A rather cutesy design for it, its growling head as a repeated print over the thermos Zeke had got him. Green like his sweater, and the tea Eren likes to drink. Perfect for that too.

Eren throws his arms around him.

Zeke unsure how he'll survive the rest of today if Eren keeps willingly throwing himself at him. 

\--

They're taking a break from rides.

Getting to the portion of the park Zeke had preferred as a kid. Where there's a bunch of game booths you can win prizes from. They try their hand at darts, a shooting range, an archery range, there's a game Eren isn't bad at where you have to catch fish without breaking the paper net. Depending on the sort of fish you catch you can get a prize, sometimes the prize is the fish itself. Luckily in Eren's case it's some sweets. A chocolate covered strawberry kebob he's not keen on sharing. Relenting when Zeke mopes, feeding the last berry to Zeke from his fingers. Motivating Zeke enough. Zeke had been refusing to play this game Eren had asked him, practically ordered him to until that bribe. Eren knowing already that his big brother is the best. That at least for this game, their victory is certain.

For this game.

You have to knock over a tower of pins with a baseball. Depending on how many you knock over in one hit, determines the prize. After visiting this game booth they are almost shooed out from the entire game area. A crowd steadily gathering to watch as Zeke knocks each row of pins all at once, mercilessly with a single hit each. A near impossible feat for many. Claiming the top prizes, Eren is gracious and decides to leave a few, but takes the most vyed for new game console for Zeke and him. The giant chocolate bar. And the large plush of the apple eating bear for home. Along with an assortment of smaller prizes that fills up his backpack (most of it candy); as compensation for not taking all the large scale prizes as was their due.

Zeke doesn't really like the attention. Scratching at his beard sheepishly when the crowd cheered, applauding after the last tower fell down, but then Eren had kissed him on the cheek. His arms around his shoulders again, Eren's face flushed and pleased that Zeke had been amazing. Eren bouncing up and down in delight about his cool and invincible big brother and Zeke had felt every bit that. Elated, that as they walk off to their next endeavor, Eren doesn't mind Zeke's arm around his waist at all. Settled close against him as they walk together, Zeke wants to take Eren home and please him some more. Zeke trying to settle down, knowing what he's thinking, Eren wouldn't like at all.

"Are there any more rides you wanted to go on?" Zeke asks him, as they're up in the lift, looking over the map and correlating it to the expanse of the park around them. Zeke had been worried between his girth and their prizes they would exceed the weight limit, but they'd been let on with no problem.

Eren selects a few more rides they go on after a trip to the car, their prizes safely stored in the trunk.

Eren promising he's done with rides finally, when he even has to help Zeke comb his hair. Having endured another high flying, spinning ride Zeke didn't really care for.

It's perfect timing Eren says, Zeke realising that Eren had called his birthday jacket perfect due to the cherry blossom viewing they'd had. As they head over to dinner, another included special from the type of tickets Eren had won. Zeke also realises what sort of tickets Eren must have won; and why Armin had suggested to Eren for him to take someone _special_. 

Armin may have been concerned Mikasa would feel left out but there was a chance she could have bought a ticket to accompany them couldn't she? If Armin had gone with Eren like Eren had planned? Why had he insisted Eren take someone else? There's no doubt in Zeke's mind that Armin had meant for Eren to take someone else... like that Levi... ugh, Zeke rather not have that bastard in his thoughts again today of all days. That's surely it, since these tickets... these specialties... are for celebrating the romantic spring holiday that corresponds with this festival, following the winter one. They may be celebrating it late, but that doesn't change its meaning. These tickets are for lovers.

Even if Eren doesn't know or mind it. Misunderstanding what Armin meant by "special".

"Isn't it wonderful?" Eren says, awed at the decorations, red hearts and pink ribbon galore. A small vase of roses at their table.

Ignorance doesn't change the fact that this boatside dinner they're about to have by candlelight is meant for couples. Zeke suddenly uncomfortable on Eren's behalf.

The waiter treating it as such, proving Zeke's theory further, as he takes their drink orders ("The same as your date? Certainly.") The food already prepaid and predecided with the special ticket. Heart shaped steaks, buttery steamed veggies, a side of creamy cheesy macaroni, grilled shrimp. Oysters beforehand as the appetizer. Another cake at the end for dessert. Black and white marble chocolate, a single cherry on top.

"Zeke you don't mind do you?" for a moment Zeke thinks Eren isn't as oblivious as he's seemed, this whole day, most days. Until the beers come out. Ah... so that's what he meant. Eren is underhanded too.

"It is your birthday," Zeke makes the excuse for the nth time today, not regretting it as Eren beams at him. Happy to have his own glass and not have to steal sips from Zeke's as he usually does at home or other times they have a rare meal out together.

"Well, how about it then?"

Eren is asking energetically.

"About what?" Zeke inquires.

"My evening gift. You have another gift for me don't you? It’s the last one isn’t it?"

"Huh, that... you'll have to wait for later tonight."

Eren looks disappointed, finishing his oysters. Perking up again as their main course arrives. The meat tender, as ordered. Eren's dripping red like he likes.

"Are you sure I can't have it now?" Eren is persistent, Zeke almost scandalised by Eren's foot, playfully knocking into his beneath the table. Thinking he can win Zeke over like that. Zeke tempted to give in with Eren batting his eyelashes over at him. Eren only playing around.

Zeke clears his throat, "No. I really rather give it to you in private."

Eren drops his coy act, suddenly serious since Zeke seems rather serious himself.

He's used to his brother being the playful one, always teasing him, joking around with him.

"Alright. I'll stop bothering you," Eren relents, and Zeke almost sighs a sigh of relief. His last gift for Eren is too personal... and with the spotlight on them with the best seat in the house, and the staff surely misconstruing their relationship. Zeke doesn't want everyone listening in on them. What he wants to say, and what he wants to give to Eren- can wait for when they're back home.

"But don't think you're getting off so lightly," Eren insists, smiling over at Zeke, too radiantly. Like there's no one else here on the deck with them, no one else here who can smell the seabreeze, see the flickering candles' flames extinguish. The smoke rising up, clearing before Eren's vibrant gaze as Zeke is set within his sights. Illuminating the night. The stars. The twinkling on lights, hanging across the trim of the roof above them where the ship's Captain is. Navigating the boat for its patrons, other diners.

When the cake is served, Zeke can tell. The place filling up fast as they eat. By the added guests around him, the staff. It's being wondered. How it was possible someone like him has a beauty like Eren as his date. Even if they're at some family park, in their casual clothes. Eren's exceptional beauty shines through all that. It's a given that it must be wondered actually. With their obvious difference in age. He's not old enough to be mistaken for Eren's father, but neither is he young enough to be his boyfriend. And yet-

Who cares?

The fact that all those eyes on them will consider the possibility, that Eren is all his, absolutely delights Zeke. All these strangers that don't know Eren is his cute little brother, remain in perturbed awe or envy that Eren is his lover is splendid.

"What are you smiling about to yourself?" Eren asks, "we have to share this cake too."

Zeke delays to reply. Sunk in his thoughts, admiring Eren's lips, the overcast of his long lashes, his full cheeks. The rest of his hair no longer tied back with the sun down. Tonight Eren is his beauty.

"Are you having a happy birthday Eren?" Zeke asks, realising Eren's qualm comes from Zeke having absentmindedly picked up the cake fork already. The only fork this time. Eren worried Zeke will eat most of the cake. Laughing lightly at that, Zeke cuts the fork into the cake. And like Eren had for him. Zeke feeds Eren the cake. On and off bites so they're sharing it. For Zeke, Eren's soft mouth opening expectantly for him, is a bigger delight than the decadent cake. Eren exclaiming when he notices what Zeke does not. From the centre of the cake pools out red cherry compote. And from it, Eren plucks out,

"A ring?" Eren asks. Gold dripping vibrant red.

For a moment Eren's eyes are despondent, shocked, then hurt as he looks over at Zeke, then-

A bell is rung.

They look sharply over to it.

Staff coming over to their table to congratulate them.

Since their cake had the winning ring in it... they have won the White Day surprise! belated it may be, this is the last day of the spring festival special. How lucky they are!

That prize-

\--

Eren flops down onto the gigantic heart shaped bed, exhausted.

"I can't believe it! Look how big it is, Zeke!"

Zeke sets down their bags, seeing the sleeping clothes set out for them in the sizes they'd told the staff. Who'd prepared this room for them. Their prize from the surprise dinner lottery an overnight stay in the honeymoon suite of the Nine Titans' fanciest and priciest hotel. They'd been planning to drive back home tonight, but Zeke supposes this is a blessing in disguise. He's pretty beat and could use some rest. They have until tomorrow noon here. Eren already talking about the pool they'd past. Maybe they can have a dip tomorrow. Zeke interrupts Eren's scheming.

"Roll over so I can sit down will you?" Zeke says, Eren somehow taking up the whole bed. Reminding Zeke of a cat.

Eren rolling his eyes at him as he rolls over, startling Zeke when it looks like he's gone too far and rolled off the bed. Eren merely wanting to get closer to the cart the opposite side of the bed. Set on it are more of those chocolate covered strawberries, and even a bottle of chilled champagne in a bucket of ice. Popping the cork with far more ease than should be appropriate. Two glasses Eren pours. Zeke sighing as he accepts the glass Eren hands him. Eren drawing nearer.

He crouches down, to sit at Zeke's feet, peering anticipatory into the bag Zeke has open, "Well? My not-evening-but-actually-night-time present?"

Zeke chuckles, patting Eren's head, "I was just getting it," he'd been rummaging about his bag but can't seem to find it. His brow knits as he thinks, panicked as it's concluded... he'd not put it in the car when they'd visited it to drop off their game prizes. How could he not have noticed it wasn't with him this whole time?

"Sorry. Eren. I think I left it at home."

He knows exactly where. He must not have put it in the bag to begin with then.

After all his agonising over not giving it to Eren at the restaurant too. Zeke feels crummy, especially when Eren brushes it off. Obviously he'd looked forward to it. The best is saved for last, isn't that how it goes?

"Oh, don't worry about it," Eren says. He's downplaying his own reaction so Zeke won't feel bad. Eren shoves a strawberry into Zeke's mouth. Flashing him a smile as he rises up to set off and explore the rest of their vast hotel room (more like hotel quarters), returning past Zeke only to eat the rest of the strawberries. Zeke holds back a groan as he watches Eren lick at the remnant juice and chocolate along his fingers. Eren off again.

Eventually, Zeke can hear the water running so Eren must have found the bathroom.

"Even the tub is heart shaped!"

"Is it?" Zeke gets up to have a look himself, feeling his age as it hurts to get up. Leaving behind his glass of champagne. He'd had enough to drink at dinner, and figures Eren should have too. Eren's champagne glass near empty as Zeke joins him. The bathroom is as large as the bedroom. Mirrors everywhere.

"Let's add some of this," Eren is saying, empty glass down as he gets on his knees, pouring into the steaming hot water some pink powder. Fragrant of roses, it makes pink bubbles emerge.

"Nice!" Eren remarks, returning to the bedroom for a refill of champagne. Zeke frowns.

"Don't you think you've had enough? No more after that Eren," Zeke goes to see how much more is left. The bottle is almost empty, so Eren must have already drank more without his noticing.

"You worry too much. I'm fine. Besides, it feels good," Eren snatches the bottle from him and refills his glass again, holding it up to Zeke, "Have some. While it's still my birthday," Eren is coaxing, Zeke swallowing from how close Eren is. Eren smiling at him with his face finally flushed. Finally a little tipsy. His tolerance for an inexperienced and young drinker frightening.

"You need to feel good too! Zeke!" 

Zeke downs the glass, the bubbles hurting his throat.

Least like this there's no more to drink.

He hears the faucets squeak off as Eren stops the water, the tub already beginning to overflow.

"Let's hurry up and get in while it's still hot!" Eren calls. Zeke immobile as he comprehends.

"Y-you want me to go in there with you?" he hasn't bathed with Eren since he was a small child and needed help.

Eren is already partially naked as he sticks his head out from the bathroom doorway. Obviously cross, and inebriated, "What else! Stupid big brother!"

Zeke reluctant, until he hears Eren's startled yelp. Rushing into the bathroom, Zeke sees Eren hobbling. His arms tilted about as he tries to keep his balance to get into the bath. Eren completely naked. Zeke's body hot enough without the steam about the room, he swallows again, his mouth full of saliva as he regards Eren's naked body. His wide hips and large bare ass. His sunkissed skin, and long pretty legs. Eren wobbly on them, having had too much to drink and each of those drinks catching up on him. Zeke hurries over to him worriedly. Afraid Eren will slip and fall, hurt himself. Eren looks relieved as Zeke places his hands on him, keeping him upright.

"You finally came big brother," Eren says far too affectionately, without any sarcasm so Zeke knows he's drunk for sure.

Zeke tries his best to not look (anymore than he has), already knowing what he's feeling beneath his hands, is way too much for him. Making him only want more. Eren's skin is smooth, he can feel the little bone in his hip, his hand moving from the curve of it, enjoying the dip of Eren's waist. He'd eaten a lot today yet remained too slim here. Zeke's face is red, as he knows where it all goes. Eren's plump ass. His thick thighs Zeke had felt on their picnic. 

"Be careful. I'm going to check the water, it might be too hot," Zeke tells him. Eren's whole body is flushed like his face. He may like hot baths but between it and the alcohol it might be too much. Zeke can't help but give in, too weak of a man, letting his eyes rake over Eren's body as he carefully dips down to stick a hand into the water to check how hot it really is. Eren cutely clinging onto him as he goes down. Zeke sinks his arm into the water, letting it soak so he gets an accurate idea of the temperature. Unwilling to put Eren in the bath until he's certain it won't overheat him.

Zeke is surprised to find the water is not as overly hot as he'd expected it to be. Eren really had drawn the bath with Zeke in mind too.

"Let me help you, my princess," Zeke can't help but say, a nickname Eren would have pouted and scolded him over. Disliking when Zeke jokes around like that, so embarrassing! There's none of that. No scowls, no fists, as Eren lets Zeke pick him up gently. Demure and obedient as Zeke crouches down and carefully begins to set him into the bathwater. The bubbles brushing against their skin together, a few popping against Eren's nipples that barely manage to submerge beneath the soothing and fragrant water. Zeke moaning as he couldn't stop himself; having looked over Eren's body even now. Delightfully in his arms. Needing to watch carefully as he carefully places Eren into the bath. In case there's any catching signs of discomfort, Zeke relieved to find none. Eren is content. Clutching onto Zeke even as he's seated fully into the water without issue.

Rather, Eren has an issue. Looking up at Zeke worriedly, reminding Zeke of when Eren was younger and would cling to him about everything. Not wanting to do anything without him. Wanting to go everywhere with him. This causing Grisha to be jealous of Zeke at times, Zeke recalls with satisfied relish.

"You're going to come in too aren't you?"

Seeing how anxious Eren looks, Zeke can't leave him alone in the bath, even if that would be for the best. (Or maybe not, given how drunk he is. Zeke can't win tonight.)

"Of course," Zeke replies, stroking Eren's cheek, his fingers still a little wet. The water not dripping off fast enough. Eren doesn't resist him in the slightest, eager for his touch and his attention as he asks, 

"Promise?"

"I promise," Zeke really does, then wanting to make sure, "Are you comfortable Eren? How's the water? Not cold are you?"

Eren shakes his head, Zeke wishing Eren wouldn't reply the way he does, "It feels good big brother. Hurry up and come in!"

Zeke pulls his arm out from the water with Eren safely seated, turning his back to undress. He'll have to be careful as he joins Eren. Not wanting Eren to watch him as he does. Drunk as Eren is there's no doubt he wouldn't not notice Zeke's erection if it was in plain naked sight. Zeke feels himself grow harder as he considers Eren's pretty green eyes worriedly regarding his cock, its length, its girth. While sober, Eren would most likely kick him out and call him a pervert, but with Eren like he is now...

It turns out Zeke had nothing to worry about. Eren turned starkly away, tense as Zeke had settled in beside him. Eren sinking lower in the bath as Zeke props his arms up along the rim of the floor set tub. The bubbles hiding enough Zeke thinks. Disappointed he can't see more of Eren, grateful that Eren can't see anymore of him.

They soak in the bath, unfamiliar uncomfortable silence distorting the relaxing comfort their bodies feel from the hot water, the hot steam. Eren breaking that silence eventually, as he keeps sneaking glances over at Zeke. Water briefly splashing about him as Eren moves closer, turning to face him momentarily to ask-

"C-can you wash my hair for me Zeke? Like you used to?"

Zeke wants to refuse, getting closer to Eren isn't the greatest idea but Eren's entire disposition is hopeful. His breath caught in waiting for Zeke's reply. Zeke would feel just as guilty if he said no, so he might as well say-

"Yes. Here in the bath alright?"

Eren nods, his smile too joyous, Zeke feels his cock grow harder. Harder even more as Eren says, "Thank you big brother!"

Eren turning around, little ripples shattering the bubbles that don't float or scatter away. He sinks low in the bath and dips his head back enough to wet his hair. Zeke helping him, his hands at his shoulders, then the back of his head, cupping his face. Reverently. Eren closing his eyes as the water encroaches.

Emerging back up, all the locks darker and soaking, dripping. Slicked back. Zeke reaches over to the nearest pump of shampoo and slicks his hands with it. The shampoo the scent of roses of course. He lathers it into Eren's hair, having him dip to rinse. He repeats the concept with conditioner, massaging Eren's scalp this time. His rinsed hands cupping Eren's face or holding his head to make sure he goes down enough, not too far. Eren standing up enough in the bath to gently squeezing the excess water from his hair when the process is done. Vibrant, refreshed, so pleased Zeke has done this for him. Watching Eren's fingers curl around the locks he'd just been allowed to touch, Zeke feels blessed.

"Let me do something for you too," Eren says.

Zeke shaking his head, "I don't need you to wash my hair."

Eren pouting, "Not that."

"I'm supposed to be spoiling you, not the other way around," Zeke can't help but chuckle, Eren is too sweet.

Zeke wants to kiss his flushed cheeks and slim neck, he wants to place his palms against Eren's flat breasts and press his thumbs to flick at his pretty nipples. He wants to pick Eren up by his slim waist and place him at any edge of the bath and suck him off. Then afterwards, Eren can keep his legs spread open for him and let big brother come inside him. Zeke wants to thrust his cock inside Eren's hot and tight little hole. Eren will cling to him and all around him, so sweetly until his voice cracks. Unable to get him off him or out of him, because 'it feels so good big brother!' he would stutter to say. Too overcome by pleasure. Eren's hips would rapidly move, up and down to swallow him up. Zeke feels like his cock will burst as he considers it. Feeling like a hungered beast as Eren rises up further within the water, letting Zeke catch another lasting, painful glimpse of his bare body. Eren pushing at Zeke to let him behind him and knead at his back.

"I don't care. If it's my birthday then I can do what I want can't I? Let me make you feel good too, big brother!"

In his mouth, Zeke's tongue feels like cotton. With how indignant Eren is being, Zeke knows Eren won't let him say no. Zeke groaning, achingly. As Eren's hands, fingers, arms knead about his sore muscles, across his back, strained from that sudden pitching he'd done today. He'd been the best pitcher on his baseball team back in high school. But that was quite some time ago. Regardless Eren still looks up to him for it. Playing in the sport himself at his school. More likely to catch than pitch. Zeke won’t ever forget Eren's bright eyes on him when he'd come with Grisha to watch Zeke play his games in the field. Eren so small, often needing to sit on Grisha's lap in order to see him. His big brother Zeke, the team's number one star. Their ace. Eren his number one fan.

Zeke has to force his hand away from his cock, wanting to beat off as he feels Eren's body lean to his, those adorable nipples he'd been fantasizing about, rubbing against his back as Eren struggles to massage Zeke's lower back with his hands. In the process, Eren struggling to stay upright since he's not too coordinated at the moment. Zeke can feel Eren's flat belly, his hot little pants to the back of his neck as Eren does his best. Zeke wants to fuck Eren here in the bath. The sensation of Eren's hot flesh to his far more than he can handle. And Eren as always, is always too cute.

"That's, that's enough Eren. The bath is getting cold. We should get out."

Zeke struggles to argue.

Zeke almost cums on hearing Eren's startled cry, at him turning around to pick him up bridal style. Plucking his princess out of the water, carrying him with him over to the shower area so they can spray off the bubbles and elsewise that'd been overlooked. Eren startled at how cold the water is, Zeke sorry but he needs it. Hoping that will sober Eren up enough. He's gentle with Eren as he dries him off, patting his hair he'd carefully washed. Treasuring Eren's trusting and blissful expression earlier as he'd run his fingers through his hair, the suds gathered along his fingers.

Both in bathrobes. Eren hobbling to walk with him. Zeke lifts Eren up for the small distance, and places him carefully on the bed. Eren's arms around him, clinging, until Zeke promises he'll be right back. Eren barely able to sit upright, only doing so with much coaxing from Zeke. So he can blow dry Eren's damp hair. Zeke running his fingers some more through the soft locks to make sure they're dry. Eren trying to hug him once he's done. Succeeding. Eren peppering his face with kisses as thanks, so happy with his clean hair. Too pretty, his Eren is- a shoulder of his bathrobe falling reminding Zeke they still need to get into their pjs. 

Eren only allowing Zeke to leave the bed after Zeke has kissed his cheeks too. Zeke groaning as he'd been allowed to place a few kisses to Eren's neck. His tongue tasting Eren's skin, Eren's arms around him and encouraging. Eren's soft sighs making him ravenous. Zeke needs to hurry and dress them both. They need to sleep, and Zeke will somehow manage to get through the night without touching Eren anymore. No matter how drunk Eren is, if Zeke does all that he wants to do, if Eren lets him... should for one second Eren remember tonight. There will only be hell to be had after this.

Going over to fetch those sets of clothes they'd been given, Zeke sees an error has been made. One set is far too large for the both of them. The other only Zeke can wear. Quickly Zeke decides a compromise, pulling on the bottoms for himself, he'll button Eren up in the top. Zeke knows it must be obvious, his dick pushing up against the silken material of the bottoms. His erection taller as he pulls at the tie of Eren's robe and Eren's naked body is within his sight again. A thick, tantalising sliver of it beneath the falling back folds of the robe. The curve of Eren's hip, the dip of his belly button, the perked nipple on his revealed breast- Zeke would like to latch his lips upon. Eren's succulent thigh as the rest of his supple leg is already bare to him. Eren's knees rosy, knocked together. Zeke can't help but marvel some more at the sight of him. His gorgeous little brother.

"Sorry. There's something wrong with the sets. You'll have to share with big brother. Is that alright Eren?" Zeke tries, speaking to Eren as if he were a child again. Zeke's tone, as gentle as he could make it. Given the circumstances.

How irresistible Eren looks. Eren nodding to him obediently. Zeke feeling like he'll blank out, his dick is too hard. He wants to fuck Eren against this mattress; make sure he won't be able to walk tomorrow too. It'll be alright, big brother will carry him home. Anywhere his princess wants. Zeke's hand trembles as he reaches to stroke Eren's cheek, biting back a moan as Eren holds his hand to his. Eren's fingers stroking across his fingers.

"Can you help me put this on you?"

"Yes, big brother," Eren says, rising up to shrug off the rest of his robe. Zeke biting down onto his own bottom lip to resist biting down on Eren's neck. He wants to kiss his cheeks some more, then even, his sweet sweet lips. Plump and parted as Zeke draws the sleepwear top across Eren's bare shoulders and buttons it down. Once Eren stands up or sits up it'll fall across his thighs. His delicious thighs Zeke thinks, looking too at Eren's curled up cock resting between them. His belly button. His wide hips. Disappearing from sight as he lets the rest of the shirt fall. The robe pushed off the bed. Zeke is relieved he's managed all that he has and has done nothing else. Zeke sets to tuck Eren in. Eren suddenly angry with him. A tremulous storm.

Angry. Not for what he deserves.

"No! No you promised Zeke!"

Zeke had been trying to move away, set to sleep on the sofa nearby.

"It'll be more comfortable for you to have the bed to yourself," Zeke tries to convince Eren, knowing he did promise. He wouldn't leave.

Eren is shaking his head, "Sleep with me!"

His arms reaching around Zeke's shoulders, trying to pull him down to him.

"Please! Please please Zeke! I want you with me!"

Zeke relents again, unable to deny Eren. Especially with Eren begging so desperately. Eren still drunk, tipsy. Vulnerable. Zeke settles down beneath the covers with him, pulling them over them. Reaching to thumb away some of the tears spilling across his cheeks. Eren looking at him like he's never coming back if he doesn't stay. So dramatic they are, Yeagers.

"Since it's your birthday," Zeke has already lost count how many times he's used that excuse, even though he's sure it's past the hour now. Already tomorrow. It doesn't matter. Eren is elated, snuggling up against him. Tucked into his side, Zeke with an arm around him. His hand at Eren's waist as Eren lies up against his chest. His breath warm, his skin, his flesh as so too. As his long legs press to Zeke's.

"Thank you. Today has been the best birthday ever. I love you big brother," Eren is saying sleepily and Zeke isn't sure he'll be able to fall asleep.

\--

Somehow he'd managed.

It's the middle of the night.

Enough moonlight has dipped into the room that he can make out, barely, a familiar yet unfamiliar silhouette. What it really is, he doesn't comprehend until he's grabbed at his glasses and put them on-

Confirming.

Eren's form above him.

He'd woken up because he'd thought he'd heard his voice. Zeke considering he'd heard it again, Eren sweetly telling him he loves him- a happy recollection, in another dream of his. Zeke wanting to replay the phrase over and over... like Eren is ramming his ass down, over and over- onto his cock. What had truly woke Zeke up, a sensation too good to be even from his dreams. 

Eren is naked.

Gasping and moaning as he drives his hips down, flexing sensually is his flat belly, being filled up by Zeke. 

Eren taking him in to the hilt repeatedly. 

His legs spread, his thick thighs rubbing against Zeke's hips with each throbbing thrust. Eren as hot and tight as he'd thought he would be- also, slick and sure, swallowing him up, frantically, enamored. Are Eren's eyes on him. Watching him as he takes his cock back inside his asshole, a cry for each time his tip hits up against his core. Eren's nipples perked in the night air rise up sharply with each heaving breath. Sweat glistening on and running down his flushed skin, his long dark hair swaying, back and forth with each movement of his body. His hardened cock slapped against his under belly. The tears Zeke had wiped away before they'd set to sleep are present, sliding down Eren's cheeks, dripping from his chin as he realises-

"A-are you awake, b-big brother?"

His words flinching, trembling. As his pretty body does. Because he's fucking himself on Zeke's cock.

"It's alright. G-go back to sleep. I'm almost done."

Eren tells him. Zeke is confused, feeling his large dick grow larger inside Eren- oh, Eren must feel that too. He's almost done because Zeke-

"O-once you cum w-we can forget all about this alright?"

"What do you mean Eren?" Zeke asks, trying not to let himself move, touch Eren. His voice guttural. Knowing if he touches Eren he won't be able to hold back. His initial confusion (had Eren mistaken him for another?), agony (for instance, that Levi), paving way to comprehension. Revelation and happiness, even while Eren looks like he is on the brink of despair. Zeke will save him.

"I-it's all your fault big brother," Eren is accusing him while still moving his hips, gyrating them back and forth to fuck Zeke's cock, how magnificent his Eren is. How welcoming and tender, he feels Eren flinch and hears him cry out as Zeke feels at his limit, his cock as big as it can get. If Eren didn't keep forcing his body to accept him to the hilt he'd probably be able to keep Eren's body risen up off the bed through his dick alone.

"My fault?" Zeke muses gently, wondering what Eren has to say.

Eren looking guilty regardless as he scolds him, "Y-yes! You didn't give me, m-my last birthday! P-present! So I'm! I'm! Having you as my- _Oh! Oh! Ah!_ Ahn-! A _ahh!_ " Zeke had started to roll up his hips to meet Eren's, interrupting what he was saying. Eren struggling as he sobs, Zeke's cock filling him up relentlessly.

"Your what, Eren?"

"S-stupid big brother!" Eren finally manages to sputter. Eren's naked body above his exquisite, Eren needing to bend forward to actually fit more of Zeke in. That there is something more. Eren is amazing, to find a way. His body extremely flexible, his nipples brushing up to Zeke's chest as he lies his body down against his. They rub against Zeke's hard muscles. Eren panting, moaning loudly as Zeke shoves his cock up inside him, back and forth, strongly. Violently. Eren's toes curl in as Zeke's large and long member strikes up frequently and easily to his prostate, causing him to forget everything, words, concerns- anything but this pleasure, he wants it, he doesn't want it to stop. His ass bouncing up and down, Eren crying out as Zeke reaches to fill his hands with the cheeks of Eren's spread ass. Squeezing it as his cock repeatedly fills it, hot and slick, tight and deep. Eren screaming.

"G-give it to me! My gift! I want it big brother! I want you! I want you t-to cum inside me! _Please!_ Ah! Ah! _Ahn-!_ C-cum!"

Like Zeke hasn't been able to all day, all night, all his life since he's met Eren. He can't refuse him. Finally Zeke cums. Feeling like his dick is exploding as his ejaculation bursts forth inside Eren's tight asshole, Zeke grunts, panting. Watching Eren's brow furrow as Zeke gives him what he wants. His cum sticking and filling up Eren's insides, his cock still lodged up in there rubbing to Eren's prostate as Eren moans. Saliva dripping from his gaping mouth as his moans turn into a high pitched cry. Zeke's hands reaching to stroke through Eren's hair, his fingers threading through the locks like he had when he'd been washing them. From the bottom of his feet, to the top of his head, he feels molten and heated, pleasured and overcome. Eren cumming. Startled and overwhelmed. His semen sticky across their skin, their overlapping sweat. His throat raw. 

When the stars manage to clear away from his eyes, Eren nuzzles his face against Zeke's chest.

"Was that a good enough gift for you," Zeke is asking, caressing his fingers against Eren's cheek, "My princess?"

Even with his flaccid cock it feels wonderful to be inside Eren, for Eren to be his, to be unable to move from him. Eren gasping for breath, still high from his climax. Even though Zeke asks this question to Eren, Zeke knows for himself it's not enough. Now that he's experienced heaven once, he can't give it up. Even if Eren changes his mind, the alcohol only making him more likely to give in. Zeke wants to have him like this always. He wants to keep loving him like this.

Zeke is wiping at Eren's hot tears again, as Eren struggles to answer.

"I... want one more gift."

"Greedy," Zeke calls him, Eren feeling Zeke's chuckle to his core with him still inside him. Eren reluctantly struggles to tug his body up, and pull Zeke out from him. Shuddering as he feels every inch of his big brother's cock slide roughly out from his anus. Dripping copiously with cum, Zeke's cock slapping up, sticky and wet, against the back of Eren's thigh. 

Zeke tries not to sound the desperate he is, wanting to make up for forgetting Eren's last gift. Zeke wants their lovemaking to be as unforgettable to Eren as it is to him.

"What do you want Eren? Big brother will give you anything."

Eren's eyes look pained, as he looks down at their no longer joined bodies. They are even more so at Zeke's words.

"I want..."

The fact that Eren is struggling so much to tell him, makes Zeke feel bad to have teased him. Even if Eren is so lovely, debauched and claimed by him. Thinking he'd forced himself on Zeke. Zeke wants to hurry up and comfort Eren. It's rather cruel he's withholding the truth from Eren. He won't keep it for long, and once he tells Eren, Eren will be his forever. He has to believe that.

He can't help but be concerned, from what else it might be Eren wants.

Given he's so afraid to ask for it.

In the end.

"I want you to... to kiss me! Big brother!"

It's exactly what Zeke wants too.

Zeke holds Eren up close to him in his arms, his fingers in Eren's hair as he gives his princess another gift. Whatever he wants. Zeke too happy. So happy as he kisses Eren over the mouth. Eren surprised he'd not needed to elaborate to Zeke, where and how he'd wanted to be kissed. His tears happy ones as he realises, big brother is kissing him not only because he'd asked but because he wanted to kiss him too.

And that's the best birthday gift he could ever receive.

Eren is adorable as he struggles to kiss him back, just as hard. But Eren is Eren. Hot and soft and breathless, Zeke groans as he wants to eat Eren right up. He wants to have him some more. Eren's short little breaths, both pained and pleasured as their tongues mesh and taste the other, exploring each other's mouths, devouring. Eren's bottom lip swollen where Zeke bit too hard. Zeke lapping his tongue over it only momentarily, as Eren catches hold of his to suck on it.

"I love you Eren," Zeke tells him, between Eren's clipped pants, his maddening touches. The glide of his fingers across his chest. Zeke runs his hands along Eren's slim body, groping at his ass. Eren flinching, moaning when Zeke can't help but delve some of his fingers inside Eren's tight hole. Fucking it. Feeling how hot and wet Eren still is, his own cum sticking to his digits when he pulls out. Eren pouting at him as he sits up. Zeke sits up with him.

"Dirty! Pervert! Stupid big brother!" Eren is calling him, finally those fists pound at him. Eren's cheeks the exact mouthwatering red like other parts of his body Zeke has now had the honour to touch. Zeke apologising, begging for his forgiveness, somehow is able to grab hold of Eren's hands. Kissing them. 

Prevented when Eren throws his arms around him regardless of his annoyance, peppering his face with kisses, before vying for his lips again. Eren sighing, moaning highly as Zeke rolls them over. Kissing and sucking at Eren's neck, biting and leaving the marks he'd wanted to leave, earlier before. Ages ago.

"Amazing," Eren is saying, despite his previous complaints, reaching between them to feel with his hand. Filling his palm with it, curling his long fingers around it, Zeke's hard cock, "Do you want to cum inside me some more already Zeke?"

Zeke already feels like he could burst, from Eren's delicate and easy touch alone. No doubt Eren had touched and stroked and marveled at him like this as Zeke had slept. Before he'd prepared his hole and seated Zeke inside him. What a cunning little brother he has.

"I want to, can I?"

Eren looks rather flustered Zeke is asking, a touch guilty again.

"Y-yes of course big brother."

Zeke smiles at him, teasing again, "Even if it's not my birthday?"

He expects Eren to pout at him, hit a fist against him to chide him for being a bully. Instead Eren is painfully sweet, cute, too cute, as he replies-

His eyelashes fluttering as he looks upon Zeke, abashed.

"I-it doesn't have to be your birthday. I want your love every day... my prince."

Eren's shoulders heave up in alarm as he feels Zeke grow bigger, harder in his hand.

"B-big brother!" Eren cries out as Zeke rushes forward to kiss him hard. Hungrily. Eren looking too adorable when their mouths part, saliva snapping between them. His green eyes clouded over with pleasure. Eren looking down between their bodies as Zeke settles back, parting Eren's legs. His hands running up the underside of Eren's plush thighs, to beneath his rosy knees. Eren's silky dark brown hair spilled over their pillow with his head against it. Eren looks better, more comfortable like this, beneath him. Zeke feels like his body is on fire, sparks of heat coursing through his veins as Eren tries to assist him. Spreading his legs as Zeke guides the tip of his pulsing cock to Eren's swollen hole. Zeke wondering how Eren fit him in the first time. Eren's head thrown back atop the pillows as Zeke sinks his cock steadily back inside Eren. His Eren.

On thinking about how Eren is all his-

Eren cries out as Zeke begins to move, his voice startled and pained- not for long. Zeke's cock knocking up against his prostate in quick succession has Eren mewling and pleased to be in his arms once more. Eren's arms around his torso, hugging him to him as Zeke rams his cock deep inside his adorable Eren. Happy when it isn't easy with Eren clinging around him so fiercely. Eren rubbing his face to his chest, his neck. Silky strands of Eren's hair catching in his beard again. Eren's legs wrapped up around his waist, the heels of his feet knocking to the small of his back encouraging him to fuck him harder. Eren cumming once he feels Zeke cum inside him some more.

His belly looking swollen from the amount of cum that'd been ejaculated inside him, even after Zeke finally pulls his cock out. As reluctant as Eren had been for him to.

Eren tenderly kisses him, his hands cupping his face, his fingers running across Zeke's beard. He nuzzles their noses together and Zeke feels like his heart may burst. They rest, spooned against the other, the sun rising at some point. Minutes, hours pass.

Zeke barely catches the hour, and they barely have enough time for another round. The sunlight feels good on their skin as Zeke fucks Eren from behind, Eren on his hand and knees. Exhausted as he slams his ass back onto Zeke's cock, his cries muffled by the pillow he collapses against once they cum a third time. Zeke licking at the sweat at the back of Eren's neck, his lovely hair pushed aside. Kisses laid against it too as Eren deeply sleeps. 

Zeke lets him, moving hair out from Eren's face, his long dark locks damp from their sweat. Having a good look at Eren's content and dreamy expression. Zeke hums happily about it as he has a shower.

His glasses fogged up momentarily from the steam and his robe hastily pulled on as he'd answered the door.

Room service has arrived with their breakfast.

Zeke pushes the cart in, jollily. The staff he'd just tipped had wished him a good morning, all smiles at his smile. Zeke is so chipper he's whistling as he inspects what's for breakfast. Knowing he's probably being obnoxious. Ah. For sure. Eren throws a pillow at him. Zeke takes the hit so the breakfast tray doesn't.

"What time is it?" Eren is asking, his bed head ridiculous.

Stretching his naked body without shame nor hesitation, he yawns as he gets up to head for the shower. Zeke letting him know he'd drawn him his preferred bath. Eren is not really awake, yet still manages to sulk that Zeke isn't joining him in mentioned bath. When Zeke doesn't hear Eren get into the water he realises that's his cue. Eren not satisfied until Zeke; if he won't join him in the bath will help him get bathed. Zeke helping him lather up his limbs, wash his back and swollen belly, his sore ass. Then rinse off. Eren making sure Zeke sees every single bruise he'd left on his hips and ass to make him feel guilty enough to carry him back to bed. 

Dried off. Zeke helps Eren get dressed, then gets dressed himself.

Still hobbling, alcohol not at fault this time. Eren takes the food out onto the veranda, so they can eat in the sun and enjoy the seaside view. And even though their waffles are cold by now, it's the best breakfast Zeke has ever eaten that wasn't made by Eren. 

\--

A load of laundry is turning in the washer.

Changed into fresh clothes. Eren is unpacking the rest of his things, Zeke likewise.

"What do you want for dinner?" Eren asks, trying to deter Zeke from ordering a pizza since they're home now and can, should cook for themselves.

When Zeke doesn't reply, nowhere to be seen when Eren pokes his head out of his room, Eren tries calling his big brother's phone. His call goes to voice message. Eren goes out into the hall and picks up the landline. Catching Zeke in the middle of ordering a large pineapple and pepperoni from Nikolo&Sasha’s Pizzeria.

Zeke comes out of his room guiltily.

"I got extra cheese," Zeke lets Eren know.

Eren's arms remain folded.

"And extra pepperoni."

Eren's arms unfold so he can tap the button for the new messages left on the home phone. Grisha's many, steadily growing more panicked birthday messages for Eren playing out.

Zeke is scowling.

"Why doesn't he just call your mobile?"

"He wants you to feel part of the conversation too, since you never pick up your phone," Eren says, frowning at him. Point in case. But if Eren doesn't pick up, Zeke acts like it's the end of the world. Especially when Eren is hanging out with Mr Levi. Who has been very helpful! Giving him advice! (Eren hopes he hasn't been too transparent asking for such advice; he did say 'hypothetically' and 'for a friend' about the issues so... if you were in love with someone close to you who was like....... not available what should you do? Mr Levi is a very kind person to have given him such detailed advice! That's why, last night Eren had finally decided...) even if it was with the help of alcohol-

Zeke wraps his arms around Eren from behind, kissing his cheek.

Eren leans against him, practically melting against him when Zeke starts laying kisses to his neck.

"He's the one that's not part of the conversation. He's always missing our birthdays. Mine I understand, but you're his favourite Eren."

Eren turns around within his arms, kissing him over the mouth. Looking sad for him. Zeke wants to pull Eren into his room and have him. Ah, shucks, he shouldn't have ordered that pizza then. Definitely, afterwards they can...

Zeke loves it when Eren curls his fingers and rests them near the back of his neck, after they kiss. With his arms around his shoulders, his lips all soft and swollen. Irresistible. Eren is so- "You're _my_ favourite, big brother."

They make out some more. Zeke remembering. Eren's left behind last present. He's hoping Eren will love it enough for it to top whatever gifts his friends (and that damn Levi, though he supposes he shouldn't worry too much about that bastard anymore huh) have to give him today? Later today? Tomorrow at school. He'd accidentally seen some of Eren's texts in his group chat with his friends on rescheduling, during their ride back home. Given they'd be returning later than planned (Zeke knows Eren's ass still being sore, is also a factor) Eren wouldn't be able to see them all tonight (sad emoji). 

To get his gift, Eren looks affronted Zeke would pull his arms from him. Part his body from his.

"I have one more gift for you," Zeke reminds. Seeing indeed.

He'd left it on his dresser. A damn idiot. Zeke grinning ear to ear as he picks up the ribbon tied box. A good thing he is such an idiot. Since it'd all worked out for the better.

"I know you really loved that gold necklace dad bought you one year, with the key charm..."

Eren had given it away to his mother as a memento. Since it was his most treasured item. Eren's mother, Carla, had gotten a divorce from Grisha when Eren was younger and had years ago remarried. Eren still visits her in Shiganshina during the summer time, for about a month. He actually gets along quite well with her husband too, a guy named Keith Shadis. She'd wanted for Eren to go with her when the divorce was happening but realised it'd be hard for Eren to leave all his friends. And also who he didn't want to leave the most... his beloved big brother.

Zeke's gift to him, is a necklace. 

The chain is gold, but the charm isn't. 

Heart shaped like the organ, it pulses with light from temperature. Lighting up in Eren's hand softly, a deep red. A special sort of crystal related to the light stones mined on this island of Paradi.

Eren cups it between both his hands to give it more heat, so the light becomes brighter.

"So pretty," Eren says, fascinated. Zeke locking the chain behind Eren's neck with some trouble. Since the lock is small and his fingers are large. 

"Do you like it?" Zeke asks, even though it's obvious Eren does. Zeke wants an excuse to look over Eren some more, feel his hair between his fingers and stroke his cheek.

Eren nods. Clutching the charm.

"Thank you big brother!" Eren's free hand cups over his as he nuzzles his face into Zeke's palm, Zeke feeling dirty that his sweat is on Eren's skin like this. Zeke can't help being nervous. Every second Eren smiles at him is a miracle.

"One more. I have one more gift for you," Zeke decides, based on their time in the amusement part.

He rushes to get it. When he emerges from his bedroom he sees Eren is not waiting for him in the living room. He checks Eren's room. Eren looking embarrassed. He'd wanted to beat Zeke back out.

"I have a gift for you too Zeke."

"Oho, why?" Zeke asks, laughing, "It's not my birthday."

"It's not mine either anymore, silly," Eren is telling him. Eren using a spare chain of his, to make a necklace for Zeke too. Looping onto it the ring that'd been in the cake. Washed off of course. A nice gold, even if it probably wasn't entirely real. "I thought it might look good on you since it matches your hair."

Eren attaches it around Zeke's neck. Beaming at his handiwork. 

"Perfect!"

Zeke is touched. Sniffing back his tears. He didn't mean to look so uncool for this moment.

"Here," he says, tossing up the ball for Eren to catch.

Eren's eyes wide in surprise as he does. The worn white ball bouncing between his hands as he settles it in his grip.

"This is-!"

"No one was ever lucky enough to hit it, so perhaps you'll always catch it," Zeke tells him, maybe exaggerating a little.

Eren is straightforward.

"Stupid. I'm not going to let anyone else touch this," Eren tells him, cradling the baseball from Zeke's pitching days in his hand as he leans forward to give Zeke another kiss. Eren's free fist clutching the front of Zeke's shirt as their kiss deepens, heating up enough that Zeke is sure they're going to fuck on Eren's bed. The closest surface.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Eren says, laughing at Zeke as he picks his back pocket for his wallet, "You can sit and wait here. Big brother," Eren pushes at his chest, then tosses his baseball back to him. Zeke catching it as he sits down on Eren's bed. His erection too obvious for him to answer the door. His inconsiderate little brother so considerate.

Zeke figures after dinner they can make love. Or maybe it'd be better for them to eat afterwards?

He should tell Eren to double check the order, and starts to get up after rearranging his clothes, feeling a little... calmer. When to his displeasure he hears Eren call out on opening the door-

"Daddy! You're home!"

"Eren!" Zeke hears Grisha exclaim. Zeke scowling as he rounds out into the hallway leading up to the front door. Disliking it thoroughly, Grisha hugging Eren so tightly, twirling him about lightly. His back cracking. He sets Eren down, a hand to his back.

"Maybe I shouldn't overdo it," Grisha says, as Eren picks up his bags for him, heading to place them in Grisha’s room.

"Your gift is in the black bag!" Grisha calls, closing the front door. His face lights up on seeing Zeke, "Zeke! Come give me a hug too!"

"You're too old for that," Zeke says, point blank, pushing up his glasses and narrowly avoiding Grisha's extended arms. Eren has excitedly emerged from Grisha's room with his floral print wrapped gift at hand. 

"Big brother! Be nice to our old man! He's had a long trip!"

Eren turns to Grisha, all smiles. Zeke is tempted to shove Grisha out the door, the pizza delivery person will just have to overlook their drama. Zeke is sure they've seen worse.

"Daddy, go sit in the living room and I'll make some tea," Eren says.

Tea is served with the cake that Zeke had bought for Eren to have yesterday. Grisha happy he could come home from work for this. He'd been trying very hard to make the day but being in forensics meant your schedule wasn't set or normal. And he was often called overseas to work due to his prestige. It'd put a lot of strain on their family. He'd meant to be home yesterday, Eren got his messages didn't he? But he just couldn't make it.

Eren blows out the candles atop the cake. Cutting a big piece of the strawberry shortcake for Grisha. Explaining... some of his day out yesterday with Zeke. How they'd celebrated at the famous Nine Titans Amusement Park. How he'd won the tickets. All the rides they got to go on. The cherry blossom viewing. No mention of the hotel Zeke notices. Eren opening his gift. Laughing that the gift Grisha got him is a video game...for the sort of console they'd won last night! Eren familiarly gushing to Grisha about Zeke's pitching skills. How they'd won it. As usual Grisha doesn't look too interested. He'd always taken Eren to Zeke's baseball practices and games at Eren's insistence. Their father didn't think sports was a good use of time... and yet he'd bought Eren a video game about baseball. Hypocrite much?

The pizza finally arrives, and they eat dinner after having their dessert.

Zeke sets up the video game console, and Eren plays a couple hours of his new game on it. Letting Zeke try too. They agree it's interesting, but not as fun as playing actual baseball. They leave Grisha on the couch where he's fallen asleep upright, to go out into the yard. Eren with his mitt and Zeke with the ball, playing catch back and forth to scratch that baseball itch.

Zeke considers for next year, they won't have to leave it up to luck. Maybe Zeke can take Eren out to a ball game to celebrate his birthday. He could even bring his friends too if he wants. Eren will love that for sure.

The sun has gone down by the time they return back into the house, the night air cooling their sweat. Eren gently tries to wake their dad. Guiding him to his bedroom where Grisha, barely manages to collapse on his bed. Dead tired. Eren stifling his laugh behind his hand as he closes Grisha's bedroom door. He goes to have a bath. Zeke cleans up the living room and puts the leftover food away. Will Eren want pizza or cake for breakfast tomorrow? Zeke knows it has to be cake.

When Zeke comes out from his shower he sees Eren is on his bed, scrolling through his phone. His long legs bare and crossed as he's wearing nothing else but the shirt Zeke typically sleeps in.

"I didn't realise I'd be setting a trend last night," Zeke says, about Eren only wearing a shirt. 

Eren sets his phone aside, hopping off the bed to help Zeke dry his hair. 

"Do you think it suits me?" Eren asks and Zeke can't reply, his tongue cotton again as he looks Eren over. Erotic in his too large shirt, the collar baring a shoulder. Most of his thighs visible. Knowing Eren is entirely naked beneath it. Covered in his scent...

Zeke pulls on some boxers. Eren tsking and slapping at his hands. Eren pulling those boxers back down, pushy. Pushing Zeke to sit on his bed. Eren gets on his knees on the floor, and between Zeke's, begins to suck him off.

Zeke shudders, feeling Eren's soft lips, his hot tongue lick up and down his shaft. Eren moaning softly as he bobs his head back and forth. His begging, pleading eyes making Zeke cum quicker than even he'd deemed possible. He'd been holding back for so long, he's on a short fuse, with Eren so willing. Knowing Eren wants him back badly too.

It seems too noisy, Eren gulping down his cum with the eagerness he does. Zeke is almost concerned they'll wake up that old man. But no knock is made to Zeke's door. Eren grinning at him, most satisfied as he climbs back up into bed with Zeke. His arms around him. Eren nuzzling his face to his neck, giggling, as Zeke rolls him over and tickles him.

Those touches turning into caresses, then more kisses. Eren moaning. His hands coming up to cover his mouth as he feels, his big brother is already hard again. From Zeke sliding his cock inside Eren's waiting hole vigorously. The bed creaking with every powered thrust. That too doesn't wake Grisha up. Eren sure they'd get into trouble when he cries out, happily, his legs and feet up in the air. With Zeke's cumming cock inside him to the very rim of his clenching anus. Eren's hands over Zeke’s shoulders, his nails raking up marks across his back-

"Daddy must be really tired," Eren murmurs to Zeke in the dark, once he's caught his breath. His legs tiredly spread upon the bed. Zeke had made him cum so hard he isn’t sure he’ll be able to make anymore semen for the rest of the year.

At the mention of Grisha, Zeke has a sour expression, not what Eren is used to. Eren giggling at it as he presses a kiss to the dip in Zeke's brow.

"He doesn't belong here," Zeke grumbles. Usually an easy going fellow. Only grouchy about two things. Dad and Mr Levi, Eren muses. Bemused.

"Don't be upset big brother. You know he never stays too long. It'll just be you and me again soon. Then we can have all the fun we want," Eren is reassuring him, flinching as Zeke pulls out. Pulling his boxers up in peace, Eren sighs dreamily as Zeke draws his arms around him. After pulling up the duvet, Eren strokes his fingers across Zeke's chest, resting his palm to it. Then his ear. To hear Zeke's beating heart.

Zeke kisses the top of Eren's head. Eren understanding him exactly, and despite his difficulties, is trying to comfort him. His lovely Eren.

"Thanks for making me feel better, my princess."

Zeke knows he can get away with that endearment, with Eren being so sweet with him.

And even though it isn't his birthday anymore, Eren allows for Zeke to be indulgent just a little more.

"Happy Birthday Eren," Zeke tells him, so grateful Eren had been born into this world, Zeke too had been born into.


End file.
